This invention relates to food processor apparatus, and more particularly, to a bowl extender actuator and adapter support as well as to pureer/strainer and juicer attachments which may be used therewith, permitting such attachments to be used on different sizes of existing food processor bowls without changing their structures.
Food processors are versatile, multi-function machines which may be utilized for performing a variety of cutting, slicing, rasping, chopping, kneading and many other food processing functions. However, not all of these food processors are equipped or adapted to perform certain desirable food-processing functions, such as pureeing, straining and juicing. Since various models of food processors are available with differently sized bowls, there are difficulties in adding attachments such as a purrer/strainer or a juicer, because different sizes of attachments are needed to fit or operate with the different sizes of bowls.
It is desirable to provide additional attachments which will extend the versatility of food processors, and it is also highly desirable to adapt such new attachments for use on existing models of food processors. Thus, the customer can buy an attachment, instead of needing to buy a redesigned food processor or a whole separate electrial appliance to perform the functions provided by the attachment.